Soco Amaretto Lime
by sevendollargirlscout
Summary: What happens after Fred and George leave Hogwarts? Is everything in the twin's life really carefree? (songfic)


**Disclaimer: **I did not write this song (It's by Brand New) and I didn't create the lovely characters of Fred and George Weasley (JK Rowling). …this is rated PG-13 simply because the end is a bit questionable…you take it as you will…and keep thy mind OUT of the gutter. J

_Passed out on the overpass  
Sunday best and broken glass_

          Identical red haired boys, tall and lanky, with bruises from six years of Quidditch matches and numerous wrestling matches.  That's who they are. Leaving school a year early doesn't always settle well with the parents.  But all they needed was a car and one bottle between them to make everything seem alright.

  
_Broken down from the bikes  
and bars suspended like spirits  
over speeding cars_

          They sat on a bridge, passing the bottle back and forth between them, for God knows how long. It could have been an hour, or it could have been an eternity. They didn't know, and they didn't care. The burning sensation became normal after a while, and even if it hadn't, they wouldn't have stopped.

  
_You and me were kings over the  
parkway tonight_

Two pairs of lanky pale legs hung over the interstate, where speeding cars could always are found.  A sloppy high-five brought them closer than ever before. One twin proclaimed them kings, just for tonight while the other takes a drink.

_  
And tonight will go on forever  
while we walk around this town  
like we own the streets_

They can only laugh, imagining what their parents would say if they could only see them now.  And laugh they do, over and over again until the source of the laughter is forgotten.

_  
and stay awake through summer  
like we own the heat_

This year there would truly be, "No more schoolwork, no more books, no more teacher's dirty looks". They sang, children still, voices hoarse with drunkenness but nonetheless, they were alive.

_  
Singing "everybody wake up(wake  
up)it's time to get down"  
(everybody, everybody wake up  
its time to get down)  
And when I pass the bottle back  
to Pete on the overpass tonight,  
I bet we laugh_

  
          Leaving didn't make sense. After all, they were the infamous Weasley twins; practical jokers, athletes, and friends.  They didn't need anyone else, all they needed was each other.  
  


_I'm gonna stay eighteen forever  
(cut me open)  
So we can stay like this forever  
(sun poisoned)  
And we'll never miss a party  
(this offer stands forever)  
cause we keep them going constantly_

Graduation hadn't fit into their plans. So, they didn't. They did what they had to do—they went out in a blaze of glory, leaving only confusion and chaos behind them.  They had a successful job with all the perks, including two studio apartments above the store and dragon-hide coats. What more did they need?

_  
And we'll never have to listen  
(new haircut)  
to anyone about anything  
(new bracelet)  
cause it's all been done and  
it's all been said  
(eyeliner)  
we're the coolest kids and we  
take what we can get…  
(wait forever)_

No goodbye, no resignation, no "Mum we're going to disappear for a bit." There was no sign, they were just gone without a trace._  
  
The hell out of this town  
Find some conversation  
The low fuel lights been on for days_

Driving around aimlessly had it's perks. Your mother can't find you when you don't even know where to find yourself.  They didn't really have any more money, but they'd heard somewhere that you can get by on good looks and charm.

_  
It doesn't mean anything  
I've got another 500 another 500 miles  
before we shut this engine down,  
we shut it down_

How long before someone notices one missing flying car?_  
  
I'm gonna stay eighteen forever  
(cut me open)  
So we can stay like this forever  
(sun poisoned)_

Going home seemed an eternity away. It was easier to live from one day to the next when you didn't have to hear how everyone was worried about the return of Voldemort, and how ickle Ron had become a prefect…did any of it really matter? NO.

_  
And we'll never miss a party  
(this offer stands forever)  
cause we keep them going constantly  
And we'll never have to listen  
(new haircut)  
to anyone about anything  
(new bracelet)  
cause it's all been done  
and it's all been said  
(eyeliner)  
we're the coolest kids and  
we take what we can get  
(wait forever)_

_  
_          Taking what one can get is an understatement. When they left school, both Weasley twins had found themselves with everything but their girlfriends, who had decided that they couldn't be seen with the two boys who had dropped out of Hogwarts. But they'd still had their share of dates…mostly ending in akward morning-after situations.

_  
(you're just jealous cause  
I'm young and in love)  
Eighteen forever  
(your stomachs filled up but  
you're starved for conversation)  
So we can stay like this forever  
(you're spending all your nights  
growing old in your bed)_

_  
And we'll never miss a party  
(and your tearing up your photos  
cause you wanna forget... it's over)_

Neither of them wanted to remember Hogwarts the way it was in their seventh year. It was dead, ashen faced, and just not any fun. And when things stop being fun, Weasley twins seem to leave it.

_  
cause we keep them going constantly  
(you're just jealous cause  
I'm young and in love)  
And we'll never have to listen  
(your stomachs filled up but  
you're starved for conversation)_

Is this bottle half-empty or half-full? When it's being held by the hands of these boys, the bottle is just a bottle, one more to add to the collection that had fueled their new addiction. Only now, it was legal, and that made it even worse.

_  
to anyone about anything cause  
it's all been done  
(you're spending all your nights  
growing old in your bed)  
and it's all been said_

Apart from being infamous, they were also terribly insecure. No one's sure which twin's shaking hands dropped the bottle, but it fell down onto the highway, shattering into thousands of miniscule pieces.  It's safe to say that the boys had shattered too. The carefree shell had broken that night.

 _  
(and your tearin up your photos  
cause you wanna forget... it's over)  
we're the coolest kids and we take  
what we can get  
  
Just jealous cause we're  
young and in love_

Anyone walking across the overpass that night would have seen two brothers, two friends, clinging to each other, beautiful, yet broken.

_  
You're just jealous cause  
we're young and in love_


End file.
